


"And Let The Festival Begin"

by yournewboyfriend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ive never written anything before, Kinda, Oneshot, lmanberg boom, no respawning implied, please give feedback this is writing practice, unfinished because im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewboyfriend/pseuds/yournewboyfriend
Summary: What if Wilbur never found the button?-i have never written fanfiction or anything before other than for school before i am begging for ppl to give feedback pls
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"And Let The Festival Begin"

“And let the festival begin.”  
Schlatt smirked and took a bow in front of the gathering of Manberg citizens while Quackity stood, waiting for any command Schlatt may have. Wilbur took this as his cue to go and stumbled over himself as he ran to get down from the NASA building he and Tommy had made into a makeshift hideout. He couldn’t help but glance back at Tommy as he was running. He looked disappointed. Not quite sad, just disappointed that the one person he could rely on during the war was slipping away from him and his grasp on reality. Wilbur knew he had to do this. To end Schlatt’s reign. To save L’manberg. To save his friends from the tyrant that was controlling them. 

As he neared where he knew the button would be, he doubted himself for a quick second. Was he the bad guy in this story? Would he be the villain in the history of the nation he built himself? 

“No.” He murmured, “This is what I need to do.”

He ran to where he had recognised putting the button that would change history as we know it, but it wasn't there. As he looked around frantically, his heart sank. Did Tommy find it before he did? No, he wouldn't do that. But then where could it possibly be? He could hear Tubbo giving their speech to the crowd, though no words were able to be made out. His heart and mind started racing with panic and fear. Realization of what he must do settled in.

He would have to kill Schlatt himself.

Obviously, before he was going to as well, but this has to be direct. With a sword to his chest and a whole lot of adrenaline. He hesitantly turned back to the gathering and ran back to the NASA building, sprinting up the makeshift stairs to where he had stored his diamond sword. He tried to be discreet as to not notify Tommy, but he inadvertently cut himself on the sharp blade and let out an audible gasp, and Tommy turned around sharply with bloodshot eyes.

“What happened? Did you finally realize this is the total opposite of what we should be doing?” Tommy whispered. 

Wilbur barely heard him but could tell the hurt and sadness in his voice clearly.

“I can’t find the button. I have to do it myself.” He said back, barely above a whisper. 

“What?! Are you insane?” Tommy raised his voice a little, and Wilbur could see a few people look up at their direction from the window behind him. “That’s putting too much risk for Tubbo. I don’t want to risk a fight breaking out, Will. Techno has said multiple times he is not on either of our sides. If a fight were to break out, he would just kill everyone!” 

“Some risks have to be made. It’s this or we have to spend the rest of our days in Pogtopia. Do you want that? Also, keep your goddamn voice down, people are staring.” Wilbur turned to walk away, but Tommy grabbed onto his arm.

“Please don’t do this, Will. I’m begging you.”

“Sacrifices must be made sometimes, Tommy.” Wilbur gave a solemn look before jerking his arm away. He turned away in silence and crept down the stairs, fighting the urge to turn back to Tommy. He could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. Maybe he was hoping he could telepathically convince him to not do this. Wilbur slowly walked over to the podium, sword dragging through the dirt next to him. He could see Techno in the crowd looking confused, Tubbo on the podium, so focused on the ending of his speech that he didn’t realize Wilbur standing there, and of course Schlatt. They looked each other in the eyes and Schlatt tapped Tubbo on the shoulder, making a shooing motion with his hands once they looked up. Tubbo finally saw Wilbur and gave a worried look before scurrying away from the microphone. Schlatt stepped forward and took a breath before chuckling lightly.

“It seems we have a guest joining us today. Wilbur, would you care to explain why you’re here?” Schlatt motioned towards Wilbur, and suddenly he felt tens of eyes on him. “I came to express my disinterest with your reign over my land.” Wilbur could feel the anxiety bubbling in his chest. He doesn’t love public speaking. “Ah! Well, if that’s the case, please step up and tell all of Manberg how you feel. I’m sure we would all love to hear feedback.” Schlatt held his hand out towards Quackity, who looked at it for a second before reaching behind the throne and placing a sword in his hand.

Wilbur slowly climbed up the steps to the podium, the sword now on his shoulder, until he was face to face with Schlatt.

“Go on, Will. Everyone is waiting.”

He turned to the microphone. A glance over the crowd confirmed that everyone was there. He locked eyes with Niki before looking at Techno, giving him a barely noticeable nod. Techno rested his hand on his crossbow and tensed up, preparing himself for a fight to start at any moment. 

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but instead quickly turns and stabs Schlatt in the stomach. Gasps could be heard behind him from the crowd, but he didn’t have time to react. He grabbed Tubbo by the arm and dragged him away as shouting started behind them. It took him a second to catch up, but eventually, Tubbo was running beside him. He didn't know where they were going, but he made Tommy a promise that Tubbo would remain safe throughout the whole affair. Ultimately, he recognised the area as the bunker Tubbo made in the weeks prior. He jumped into the water and swam to the underground entrance that was at the bottom of the lake. The muffled sounds of fireworks going off and swearing could be heard, but both the boys had to just sit and catch their breath before they could think straight. 

“Oh my god, Wilbur! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Tubbo cried out. Will just looked at Tubbo with tired eyes before speaking. “I did what I had to do to save L’manberg. My original plan didn't go as I had hoped”.


End file.
